leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.12
__TOC__ na 1. poziomie) i zauważycie, że ten patch skupia się na przeciętniakach. To wszystko z naszej strony! Do następnego razu – niech wszystkie wasze prowadzą do , a Doskoki do zwycięstw. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacja patcha 20/06/2016 * **Usunięta komplikacja:￼ Zminimalizowano problem z wyświetlaniem występujący, kiedy Thresh wyłaniał się z mgły wojny￼ Bohaterowie * **Czas odnowienia: 26/23/20/17/14 sek. ⇒ 20/19/18/17/16 sek. * **Obrażenia: 80/128/176/224/312 pkt. ⇒ 80/140/200/260/320 pkt. **Tyknięcia na sekundę: 2 ⇒ 4 (teraz 16 tyknięć przez 4 sekundy) **Maksymalne zniszczenie: 4/8/12/16/20 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię po 8 tyknięciach (bez zmian). Przy maksymalnym zniszczeniu kolejne tyknięcia u tego samego celu odnawiają czas trwania zniszczenia. – czyli zmniejszamy jego podstawowe obrażenia i ograniczamy jego skuteczność z dużym skróceniem czasu odnowienia. Rozbudowując trochę ostatni punkt, skrócenie czasu odnowienia było trudno dostępną statystyką – co sprawiało że rzeczy w stylu „8 sek. odnowienia dla Psotnika / Rozrabiaki” były do zaakceptowania, biorąc pod uwagę, co Fizz musiał poświęcić. Teraz, gdy umożliwiamy silne skupienie się na skróceniu czasu odnowienia, ograniczenie tego, co Fizz (i inni podobni mu zabójcy) może robić, gdy osiągnie maksymalną wartość, jest kluczowe dla zdrowia gry. Podsumowując, te zmiany powinny sprawić, że Fizz będzie mniej niebezpieczny, jeżeli nie zainwestuje w ofensywne statystyki.}} *Ogólne **Promień obszaru trafienia: 30 jedn. ⇒ 55 jedn. (identyczny jak u ) * **Obrażenia w czasie: 4/5/6/7/8% brakującego zdrowia celu przez 3 sek. ⇒ 4/4,5/5/5,5/6% brakującego zdrowia celu przez 3 sek. * / **Czas odnowienia: 16/14/12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 18/16/14/12/10 sek. obchodzi ten problem, pokazując to w jasny sposób – „zostali ogłuszeni? Znaczy byli skierowani w moją stronę”. W przypadku Shaco nie jest to takie proste. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie sposoby, w jakie Shaco może wzmocnić swoje podstawowe ataki (trafienie krytyczne, dodatkowe obrażenia z , itd.), bardzo łatwo jest się pogubić, czy faktycznie dźgacie kogoś w plecy. To bardzo dużo kontekstu dla prostej zmiany: jeżeli zobaczycie więcej liczb na ekranie, to znaczy, że robicie to dobrze.}} * **Przejrzystość dźgania: Teraz osobno pokazuje dodatkowe obrażenia od Ciosu w Plecy * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności + umożliwiało Xinowi zbyt szybkie zabijanie przeciwników – rzadko mieli czas na reakcję. Zamiast podkręcać jego obrażenia (i jeszcze bardziej wydłużyć czas na reakcję), zwiększamy jego wytrzymałość, aby mógł być szczęśliwy, gdy już przywali twarzą w tylne szeregi przeciwników, szczególnie że nie za bardzo ma się jak wycofać, gdy już zaatakuje.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 591 pkt. ⇒ 600 pkt. **Wzrost zdrowia: 87 pkt. ⇒ 92 pkt. *Ogólne **Widoczne ostrze: Cienie utworzone przez oraz są teraz oznaczone okrągłymi znacznikami drużyn Przedmioty z ulepszeniem . To połączenie napędza siłę podstawowych ataków: obrażenia od ataku, dodając czystą moc, a szansa na trafienie krytyczne i prędkość ataku pomnażają ją. Statystyki kolejnych przedmiotów jeszcze bardziej to zasilają, dlatego większość strzelców najlepiej sprawdza się w późnej fazie gry. Obecnie dwa przedmioty są trochę zbyt słabe, niż powinny, biorąc pod uwagę, że kosztują ponad 6000 szt. złota. Strzelcy nie powinni stawać się niepowstrzymanymi maszynami do zabijania dzięki tylko dwóm przedmiotom, ale powinni móc przysłużyć się drużynie. Zwiększamy trochę ich moc, aby zapewnić, że wydane przez strzelców złoto będzie służyć za postęp w kierunku potęgi w późnej fazie gry, a nie wymóg do jej osiągnięcia.}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 65 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. . Przeczytajcie go.}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 65 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. umożliwiają strzelcom zadawanie obrażeń wrogom kupującym przedmioty obronne, poświęcając ogólne obrażenia na rzecz skuteczności w zwalczaniu obrońców. Jednakże w chwili obecnej, te przedmioty są tylko skuteczne, gdy ich efektów można użyć przeciw kilku przeciwnikom. Przy 40 pkt. obrażeń od ataku Lord Dominik i poświęcają strasznie dużo obrażeń w porównaniu z lub . Innymi słowy, zainwestowanie w nie osłabia zdolność strzelca do zabicia czegokolwiek, co nie jest obrońcą. Wzmacniamy Lorda Dominika i Śmiertelne Przypomnienie, aby kupowanie przedmiotów do walki z pierwszymi szeregami wroga nie osłabiło ich zdolności do walki z przeciwnikami stojącymi z tyłu.}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 40 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. !}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 40 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Koszt skompletowania: 400 szt. złota ⇒ 250 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1650 szt. złota ⇒ 1500 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 65 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. niż z samą Różdżką. Mówiąc prosto, zamiana zdrowia na manę przez Katalizator wydaje się uczciwa na etap gry, w którym się go zdobywa, ale staje się zbyt silna, gdy użytkownicy zdobędą dużą ilość many. Biorąc pod uwagę, że „zdobycie dużej ilości many” jest tym, co użytkownicy Katalizatora chcą robić, osłabiamy efekt.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 650 szt. złota ⇒ 750 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2600 szt. złota ⇒ 2700 szt. złota *Procentowa zamiana many na zdrowie: 0,25 ⇒ 0,2 przywracają za dużo zdrowia, gdy zdobędziecie więcej many. Kontekst!}} *Procentowa zamiana many na zdrowie: 0,25 ⇒ 0,2 *Procentowa zamiana many na zdrowie: 0,25 ⇒ 0,2 Specjalizacje *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 2,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 3% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia *Leczenie przy trafieniu: 2,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 1,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia *Ładunki za użycie umiejętności: 2 ⇒ 1 . Korzyści jakie Miecz Obosieczny oferuje bohaterom walczącym w zwarciu sprawia, że jest on dla nich wartościowy, więc bohaterowie walczący z dystansu będą działać tak samo.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Podzielona specjalizacja: Nie ma już podziału skuteczności między bohaterów walczących z dystansu i w zwarciu (teraz zadawane obrażenia są zwiększone o 3% / otrzymywane obrażenia są zwiększone o 1,5% dla wszystkich) , postanowiliśmy ukierunkować jego moc na wczesną fazę gry. Naturalny Talent wciąż rozwija się u bohaterów, którzy zadają mieszane obrażenia, ale teraz efekty odczuwane są trochę wcześniej.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia od ataku na 1. poziomie: 0,4 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt (+2 pkt. przy 5 wydanych punktach) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Moc umiejętności na 1. poziomie: 0,6 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt (+3 pkt. za 5 wydanych punktów) *Obrażenia od ataku za każdy poziom: 0,11 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt ⇒ 0,09 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt (+0,45 za 5 wydanych punktów) *Moc umiejętności za każdy poziom: 0,16 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt ⇒ 0,13 pkt. za każdy wydany punkt (+0,45 za 5 wydanych punktów) *Łączna wartość na 18. poziomie: +10 pkt. obrażeń od ataku i +15 pkt. mocy umiejętności (bez zmian) może być przydatna (leczenie, tarcze itp.), oznacza, że Blizny Weterana potrzebują drobnego wzmocnienia, jeżeli chcą być dobrą alternatywą. Dodatkowo, #przejrzysteliczby są lepsze, jest to udowodnione naukowo.}} *Zdrowie za każdy wydany punkt: 9 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. *Łączne zdrowie: 9/18/27/36/45 pkt. ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. Howling Abyss * **Tempo pojawiania się dzwonków: Co 50 sek. ⇒ 40 sek. (pierwsze pojawienie się bez zmian po 50 sek.) * **Ładunki za zabicie jednostki: 3 ⇒ 6 potrzebuje dzwonków, – ładunków, a Thresh – dusz. Dwie dusze w cenie jednej na Howling Abyss! Tak, oznacza to, że jest wart cztery dusze.}} * **Pożeracz dusz: Każda schwytana dusza liczy się podwójnie Czasy odnowienia czarów przywoływacza i / są nieobecne na liście. Wykorzystujemy tę szansę, aby poprawić ich efekty, zamiast tylko czasów odnowienia – więcej na ten temat za chwilę.}} Czasy odnowienia czarów przywoływacza na Howling Abyss * : 300 sek. ⇒ 180 sek. * : 240 sek. ⇒ 144 sek. * : 210 sek. ⇒ 126 sek. * : 210 sek. ⇒ 126 sek. * : 210 sek. ⇒ 126 sek. * : 180 sek. ⇒ 108 sek. * : 180 sek. ⇒ 108 sek. / i na skuteczną grę), ale rozpowszechnienie się czaru pokazało, że trochę za bardzo wpływa na przeciętne mecze.}} *Czas odnowienia: 40 sek. ⇒ 48 sek. *Szerokość ścieżki: 100 jedn. ⇒ 80 jedn. (lepiej pasuje do grafiki) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Świeżka: Dodano efekt świecenia, aby śnieżki były bardziej widoczne *Czas odnowienia: 180 sek. ⇒ 144 sek. *Przywrócenie many rzucającemu: 40% maksymalnej many ⇒ 50% maksymalnej many *Przywrócenie many sojusznikom: 40% maksymalnej many ⇒ 25% maksymalnej many Wyruszenie z Domu , ale tylko na początku meczów na Howling Abyss.|Jednym z głównych problemów ARAM jest to, jak szybko mecze potrafią wymknąć się spod kontroli w przypadku kilku śmierci na początku. Zajmujemy się tym problemem na kilka sposobów w tym patchu, częściowo ze względu na to, ile punktów doświadczenia się traci podczas długich powrotów z fontanny na front. Podoba nam się tempo rozgrywki poza tymi kilkoma momentami, więc konkretnie celujemy we wczesną fazę gry. Powinno to pomóc bardziej „odważnym” bohaterom w powrocie bez zbyt dużej straty (a także ograniczyć wpływ sytuacji na mecz, gdy odchodzi się od klawiatury we wczesnej fazie gry).}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wyruszenie z domu: Przez pierwsze 5 minut meczu wyjście z fontanny zwiększa prędkość ruchu o 50% na 10 sekund Tempo zdobywania doświadczenia *Doświadczenie: Bohaterowie potrzebują teraz łącznie mniej punktów doświadczenia, aby osiągnąć 18. poziom *Po co to wszystko: Zabicia bohaterów dają mniej punktów doświadczenia Zyskiwanie złota *Złoto zyskiwane z czasem: 22 szt. złota co 5 sek. ⇒ 25 szt. złota co 5 sek. *Złoto za zabicie bohatera: 140 szt. ⇒ 160 szt. *Złoto za zabicie stwora walczącego: 26 szt. ⇒ 28 szt. *Złoto za zabicie stwora czarującego: 19 szt. ⇒ 20 szt. *Złoto za zabicie stwora oblężniczego: 42 szt. ⇒ 45 szt. *Złoto za zabicie superstwora: 42 szt. ⇒ 45 szt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Skalowanie złota stworów: Nagroda w złocie za zabijanie stworów nie skaluje się już z upływem czasu Pakiety lecznicze *Przywrócenie many: 120-315 pkt. (na poziomach 3-18) ⇒ 60-158 pkt. (na poziomach 3-18) *Czas odrodzenia: 40 sek. ⇒ 60 sek. Zmiany terenu *Karczowanie zarośli: Przestrzeń między centralnymi zaroślami sięga dalej *Wolna przestrzeń: Obszary po bokach wież zewnętrznych są trochę większe *Szaleństwo w bazie: Trochę zwiększono rozmiar przestrzeni po bokach w obu bazach Usunięte przedmioty . Na koniec: Entropia i Szelmowski Topór były nazywane przez nas „pułapkami”: mogły być fajne, ale nigdy nie były wykorzystywane w pełni i najczęściej były tylko stratą złota. Czasami taka nisza jest warta odpowiedniego wypełnienia, ale nie w tym wypadku. A teraz pożegnajmy odchodzących znajomych!}} *Kkraina lodu i samotności: Następujące przedmioty usunięto z Howling Abyss: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** .|Na Summoner's Rift, gdzie dostępne są Talizmany, do wykrywania niewidzialnych jednostek wystarczy zakup Badawczej Soczewki. Jednakże ARAM nie stosuje się do twoich zasad, Summoner's Rift! Obecnie dostępne są dwa przedmioty do wykrywania – i – które są dość niszowymi zakupami, tylko dla niektórych bohaterów. Zamiast zarzucać grę przedmiotami związanymi z ukrywaniem się, usuwamy te dwa i kierujemy trochę miłości w stronę Wyciągu Wyroczni. Czas działania uniemożliwia Wyciągowi Wyroczni zesłanie zagłady na ukrywających się bohaterów. Ale ciągłe odnawianie go po każdej śmierci było dość nieprzyjemne na mapie, na której nie można się leczyć.}} *Koszt: 250 szt. złota ⇒ 300 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przywiązanie do duszy: Teraz utrzymuje się po śmierci *'NOWOŚĆ' - Radar: Pobliskie ukryte jednostki są zaznaczone jako czerwone sylwetki niemożliwe do wycelowania, podobnie jak przy AKTUALIZACJA: na Howling Abyss.|Seria przedmiotów Dorana oferuje coś bardzo konkretnego na Summoner’s Rift: tanią i skuteczną moc podczas walki w alejach. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ARAM często przypomina trwającą wiecznie, 10-osobowe walkę w alei, przedmioty Dorana wydawały się być idealne. Jednakże, ze względu na większą ilość złota na początku, często jest lepiej rzucić się prosto na przedmiot średniej klasy i przyspieszyć swój wzrost mocy. Zastępujemy przedmioty Dorana mocniejszymi i odpowiednio kosztownymi wersjami, które nie zajmą całej przestrzeni w ekwipunku. Tarcza Dorana zdaje się być stworzona dla ARAM, ze względu na redukcję obrażeń, aby wytrzymać nękanie, oraz regenerację zdrowia, aby odzyskać straty. Mimo że Róg Strażnika jest silniejszy w obu aspektach, postanowiliśmy skupić się bardziej na utrzymywaniu się przy życiu, aby bohaterowie walczący w zwarciu nie mieli wrażenia, że są skazani na porażkę, gdy odniosą trochę obrażeń w skutek nękania. Jednocześnie nie chcemy sprawić, by byli zbyt wytrzymali, aby szybko ich załatwić. Zmniejszanie otrzymywanych obrażeń.}} *Koszt: 950 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 150 pkt. *Stała regeneracja zdrowia: 20 pkt. zdrowia co 5 sek. *Stała redukcja obrażeń: Obrażenia otrzymywane od podstawowych ataków bohaterów i zaklęć są zmniejszone o 12 pkt. NOWOŚĆ: na Howling Abyss.|Podobnie jak w przypadku , Ostrze Dorana nie wymaga wielu zmian, aby pasować do ARAM. Mimo że podkręcamy same statystyki do walki, większość kosztu znajduje się w kradzieży życia, aby użytkownicy mogli się leczyć.}} *Koszt: 950 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 150 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 15 pkt. *Kradzież życia: 10% NOWOŚĆ: na Howling Abyss.|Pierścień Dorana wymaga trochę więcej poprawek niż pozostałe dwa przedmioty Dorana, ze względu na efekt bierny. Bez stworów z alei tylko dla siebie, użytkownicy Pierścienia Dorana czują się kiepsko bez many przy zabiciu. Zastępujemy to stała regeneracja many, abyście nie musieli kraść sojusznikom każdego stwora, żeby zyskać manę.}} *Koszt: 950 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 150 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 30 pkt. *Regeneracja many: 10 pkt. many co 5 sek. *Odnawialna otchłań: Odnawialna Mikstura została dodana do Howling Abyss *Skażona otchłań: Mikstura Skażenia także została dodana do Howling Abyss *'NOWOŚĆ' - Dokładka: Przy zniszczeniu pierwszej wieży, wszyscy członkowie drużyny dostają dodatkowe Poro-Chrupki /Remake Przypomnienie zasad *Zaginiony w akcji: Jeżeli któryś gracz się rozłączy lub przez 90 sekund będzie posiadał status „z dala od klawiatury” w trzeciej minucie meczu, komenda /remake staje się dostępna. Z wyjątkiem... *Sytuacja wyjątkowa: Przelanie pierwszej krwi przeciw drużynie gracza, zanim wyjdzie z gry / rozłączy się, uniemożliwi głosowanie *Dlatego to /remake: W trzeciej minucie meczu wszyscy gracze w osłabionej drużynie otrzymają komunikat o możliwości głosowania, poprzez wpisanie /remake w czacie *Czasowstrzymywacz: Jeżeli głosowanie się powiedzie, wszyscy gracze w grze będą potraktowani, jakby mecz nigdy się nie odbył i nie otrzymają żadnych zmian w PL/PZ/MB/PD ani w liczbie wygranych i porażek *Po łapach: Rozłączony gracz straci PL (albo przegra jedną z gier w serii o awans), a ponadto zostanie oznaczony przez system Leaver Buster. *Tylko dla diamentu: Aby uniemożliwić nadużywanie komendy /Remake, gracze znajdujący się w Diamencie V i wyżej, odniosą porażkę, jeżeli gracz, który się rozłączył, był w ich ekipie Maestria Bohaterów *Mistrzowie Freljordu: Punkty Maestrii Bohaterów mogą być teraz zdobywane w grach dobieranych na Howling Abyss *Strasznie: Punkty Maestrii Bohaterów mogą być teraz zdobywane w grach dobieranych na Twisted Treeline *Bez 6: Dobierane gry na Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline lub w dowolnym rotacyjnym trybie gry nie będzie dawać tokenów na 6. i 7. poziom Maestrii Bohaterów Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wieże na Howling Abyss i Twisted Treeline zadawały trochę za dużo obrażeń bohaterom, niż było to zamierzone. *Naprawiono kilka interakcji między efektem użycia i wzmocnionymi atakami (np. ). *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że ogłuszenie było przerywane, jeżeli po rzuceniu Kokonu Elise natychmiast korzystała z i używała na ogłuszonym celu. *Gdy atakuje podczas , ataki, których unika Jax nie liczą się już jako trafienia dla biernego efektu uzdrawiania . * nie może już rozpocząć jeszcze raz w innym kierunku, przez wciśnięcie + Q podczas przygotowywania Dziesiątkującego Uderzenia. *Naprawiono graficzny błąd, który sprawiał, że mogła zdawać się rzucać kilka pod rząd. Tylko ostatnia Ostatnia Iskra była prawdziwa! Fałszywe lasery nie powinny się już pojawiać. *Widmowi jeźdźcy podczas są ponownie widoczni. Nadal są straszni. *Przywrócono ostrzegawcze efekty cząsteczkowe, towarzyszące przemianie i . *Efekty cząsteczkowe zwiększenia prędkości ataku po użyciu nie są już ucinane pod niektórymi kątami. *Efekty cząsteczkowe podstawowych ataków są teraz łatwiejsze do zobaczenia. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Wilk wyglądał jak dwa Wilki jeden na drugim dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Kindred. * nie kopiuje już dialogów klasycznego podczas poruszania się, gdy obaj są obecni w meczu. *Zniszczone ukulele nie pozostaje już na ziemi po zakończeniu jego animacji . Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.12: * * en:V6.12 Kategoria:Aktualizacje